See
The See & Learn Piano is a toy introduced in 2001 by LeapFrog Enterprises with songs and a keyboard. Characters with Musical Instruments The characters of Alphaville play musical instruments. Below are the characters and their quotes and instrument sounds. He/she has a different colored background for his/her button. You will find a different character - either Lily, Leap, Tad or Casey - playing an instrument. When you press these buttons, he/she says their name and instruments they love to play. You will also hear a different instrument sound playing. *Lily (flute) in the red area (top left) Quote: “(PLAYS THE FLUTE)'' ''I’m Lily! I love to play the flute.” *Leap (saxophone) in the yellow area (top right) Quote: “(BLOWS THE SAXOPHONE) I’m Leap! I LOVE to play the saxophone!” *Tad (piano) in the blue area (bottom right) Quote: “(SCALE PLAYED ON PIANO, UP THEN DOWN)'' ''I’m Tad! I love to play the piano!” *Casey (banjo) in the green area (bottom left) Quote: “(STRUMMING BANJO)'' ''I’m Casey; I love to play the banjo.” Shapes and Colors When one of the 4 keys is pressed you will hear one of three things. You will either hear: Music alone,"Color and shape's name", or "Shape or color opinions." *red circle - "Circles are round like wheels." *green triangle - "I love the color green." *blue square - "The sky is blue." *yellow star - "Stars shine brightly." Buttons *Shapes and Colors *Characters with Musical Instruments *Songs *Keys Mirror with Lights A mirror is also on this toy. There are sparkling lights around the mirror in the middle. Songs Featuring the Piano *Six Little Ducks *Ragtime Tune (instrumental piece) *Hey Diddle Diddle *Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? *Jack and Jill *London Bridge *Alouette *Pop! Goes the Weasel Featuring the Flute *Frere Jacques French (Are You Sleeping? English) *Itsy Bitsy Spider *Lightly Row (also known as Hänschen Klein) *Sing a Song of Sixpence Featuring the Banjo *A Frog Went A-Courtin' *Oh, Susanna *Turkey in the Straw *Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (also known as "The Alphabet Song" and "Baa Baa Black Sheep") Featuring the Saxophone *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *The Bear Went Over the Mountain (also known as “For He’s A Jolly Good Fellow”) *The Man on the Flying Trapeze *When the Saints Go Marching In Continue the Song A key must be played to continue the song. It will hear itself on the piano. The song plays with a character playing a musical instrument. Modes *Off (automatic shut-off after twenty seconds of inactivity to preserve battery life, can be turned on again by pressing any button, "Thanks for learning with Leap Frog. Bye bye") *Music *Free Play *Colors and Shapes Category:Toy Category:Music Category:Toys Category:Music Toys Category:Saxophones banjos pianos flutes Category:Flute Category:Banjo Category:Saxophone Category:Piano Category:El banjo Category:La flauta Category:El piano Category:El saxofón Category:Das Banjo Category:Die Flöte Category:Das Klavier Category:Das Saxophon Category:Bolest Category:Carca Category:Kiano Category:Saxpon Category:Hanjp Category:Å flote Category:Å piano Category:Safon Category:Le banjo Category:Là flûte au travail Category:Le piano Category:Le Saxophone Category:2001